


Day 28: Poison

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [28]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, angel names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “Why doesn’t he have an eel? Or an ale, or whatever. Like Amenadiel or Azrael, or, hell, even Michael. The dick,” Chloe added under her breath.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Day 28: Poison

“You know what I don’t get?” Chloe half-shouted into her ear.

Linda rolled her head against the back of the banquette to look at Chloe. The movement made her mildly dizzy, but the swoop in her stomach only made her giggle. 

“What don’t you get?” she asked. Her whole body felt warm and loose, the pounding beat of the music thrumming in her chest.

 _“So_ many things,” said Chloe, as a waitress came and deposited two more shots on the table in front of them. Chloe laughed and thanked her, then slid one in Linda’s direction. 

She knew she probably should stop drinking — it wasn’t like Charlie would let her sleep in tomorrow. But also, Amenadiel didn’t seem to need as much sleep as a regular (human) dad, and he really didn’t mind doing the heavy lifting, so... 

She lifted the glass and clinked it against Chloe’s. They threw the shots back, and Chloe laughed. 

“No, but seriously,” she said, her hand landing on Linda’s arm. “I don’t get the name thing.”

Linda shook her head to clear the sharp taste of whatever sickly-sweet liquor Lucifer had just bought them. “What name thing?”

“Why does he have so many names?” Chloe asked in a whine. “I don’t get it, Linda. And none of them are, like—” She half-hiccupped, half-burped, then said, “Angel names.”

“What?” Linda laughed. “What are you talking about about?”

“Angel names,” said Chloe again, like this was supposed to make some kind of sense. “Why doesn’t he have an eel?”

Linda blamed the music; she must not have heard that correctly. “A what?”

“Or an ale, or whatever,” said Chloe. Linda shook her head, baffled. “You know, like Amenad- _iel_ or Azr- _ael,_ or, hell, even Mich- _ael._ The dick,” Chloe added under her breath. 

“Ohhh,” said Linda, finally catching on. “I get you.”

“Right? So what’s with that?” Chloe asked. “He’s a— you know, angel or whatever, so why’s his name so different?”

“Well, he does have an angel name,” Linda said, leaning close. If ever there was a place where the walls had ears, it was the Devil’s nightclub. “But don’t ever say it. He gets really pissed.”

She knew she’d made a mistake when Chloe’s eyes lit up. “What is it?” she asked. 

But Linda shook her head. The last time she said it out loud, Lucifer had put his fist through her wall. It was the first time she’d recognized a fraction of how dangerous he could be, and she wasn’t going to risk it again. 

“No way,” she said. “If you want to know, you can ask him yourself, or you can Google it.” 

Chloe stared at her another moment, then fumbled her phone out of her pocket. The blue-white light of her screen lit up their booth, casting Chloe’s features in harsh shadows. She still looked stunning, of course, even as her mouth twisted in anger. 

“God’s poison?!” she exclaimed. Despite the noisy atmosphere, a few people on the dance floor nearby turned their heads. 

Linda shushed her quickly, even though she couldn’t help laughing a little. Probably nerves, she thought. Nerves, and booze, of course. 

“What kind of bullshit name—” Chloe was raving, not much quieter despite Linda’s efforts. “What kind of parent calls their kid— their _poison?_ I mean, honestly, what— come on, man.”

She was yelling at the ceiling, Linda realized, and that made her laugh harder. Chloe rolled her eyes back down to Linda and shook her head. The waitress came back, with a pint of beer for Chloe and a bottle of water for Linda. Linda glanced around her again, but the Devil was nowhere to be seen. 

“To Lucifer’s Dad. Fuck that guy,” Chloe added vehemently, raising her glass. 

It wasn’t very professional — or even wise, probably — to do so, but Linda cheersed her anyway, and said, “Fuck that guy.”


End file.
